Disney's The Star Nomad's New Groove 2017 Style
Cast * Human Kuzco - Wander * Llama Kuzco - Angel Dust * Pacha - Jamie * Yzma - Hildy Gloom * Kronk - Radicles * Angel Kronk - Spongebob Squarepants * Devil Kronk - Plankton * Chicha - Frankie Foster * Chaca - Jenna Foster * Tipo - Hubie Foster * Yupi - Jamie Jr. * Bucky The Squirrel - Steve * Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Dr. Shuttleworth * Jaguars - Velociraptors * The Theme Song Guy - Capper * Rudy the Old Man - Uncle Grandpa * Man For Bride Choosing - Dr. Flug * Peasent Near Yzma - Andrei * Misty The Llama - Centipeetle Mother * Mudkas Meat Hut Chef - Talon Raventalon * The Birthday Singers - Maxicanos vs. Marcianos * Two Men at Checkerboard - Rapido and Razmo * Kuzco Turtle - Bernie * Kuzco Bird - Cheese * Kuzco Whale - Aladar * Yzma Kitten - Little Bits * 1st Guard - Toffee * Brides - Sam Sparks Ashi Princess Ilana Nurse Lucille and Bebe Santiago * 2nd Guard - Baron Vain * Announcer For Pacha - Wayne the Werewolf * Crocodiles - Crocodiles from My Little Pony * Bees - Flies from My Little Pony * Bird Bingo - Owl from My Little Pony * Man Giving Thumbs Up - Wilt * Llamas - Animals from My Little Pony * Woman With Pinata - Ms. Keane * Children With Pinata - Kids from The Powerpuff Girls * Guards - Boogeyman's Pirates * Guard In Warthog Form - Platypus from Ratz * Guard In Lizard Form - Penguin from Ratz * Guard In Ostrich Form - Pig from Ratz * Guard In Octopus Form - Little Bear from Ratz * Guard In Gorilla Form - Snake from Ratz * Guard In Cow Form - Fly from Ratz * 3rd Guard - Billy Swift * Trampoline Owner - Don Andres Gallery S1e1a Wander walking.jpg Angel Dust ref sheet old.jpg Cheeseburger Backpack 018.png S1e03a Hildy tries to Get the Love Stone from Grumpy 6.png Radicles (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes!).png Larry the Floor Manager 049.png Plankton's Good Eye 34.png Frankie 5424.jpg Jenna Foster.png Hubie Foster.png Jamie Jr..png Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Wiki - Images.M.T.T.jpeg S2E12A Accepted.png Velociraptors 2.jpg Capper becuase parts will fall off MLPTM.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in UGAMH 30.png DEA28.png S1E5 IMG 16.png Monster Reunion 148.png S3E22 Talon Raventalon removing his sunglasses.png 28423234 2209762042383606 406493142399869066 o.jpg Ratz 480x375.jpg Zig and Sharko - Bernie Phone.png Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg Maxresdefault Aladar.jpg Little bits 7.jpg Svtfoe toffee by shadobabe-d9s68cb.png Sam Sparks holding up a jello.png Samurai Jack Wiki - Screenshot 2407.png Ilana.jpg Nurse-i-am-weasel-9.38.jpg Lucille from A Monster in Paris.png Bebe Santiago.png Modifuckers videos - fyruddensfisk.se - 3.jpg Wayne--97.8.jpg Crocodile from My Little Pony Crossover Villains.png 0 AAAAMEvVoQA-Z7gx.png Owlowicious by moongazeponies-d3hfv1y.png 339611.jpg Fluttershy's animal friends cheering Fluttershy S4E14.png Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-20h55m33s314.png Screenshot 20180804 101104.png The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Platypus from Ratz.png Blue Penguin from Ratz.png Pig from Ratz.png Little Bear from Ratz.png Snake from Ratz.png Fly from Ratz.png Billy Swift -Super Duper Sumos-.PNG Don Andres.png Story Voice Casts Scenes * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/[Perfect World] * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 2 - Jamie's Arrival/The Star Nomad's Advisor * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 3 - Wandertopia * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 4 - Hildy's Revenge * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 5 - Diabolical Dinner * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 6 - Finnishing the Job * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 7 - Jamie Returns Home * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Angel Dust * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Jamie to the Rescue * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 10 - A Transition of Power * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 11 - Battle on the Brigde * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 14 - Angel Dust Alone/Friends Finally * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Jamie's House * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 17 - Hildy Confronts Angel Dust Wander * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix Up of Vials * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 19 - Hildy's Cat Form * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Star Nomad's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof